


I found you

by petlover234



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petlover234/pseuds/petlover234
Summary: Steve Rogers thought in that night 14 years ago he had lost his loving wife and baby daughter. But the truth is he only lost his wife. His daughter is out there and no one knows it.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I woke up late, per usual, and run next door hoping Miss Stephanie had saved me some breakfast. Hi, my name is Molly Rodgers. I’ve lived in the same orphanage my whole life. Miss Stephanie said I was found on the doorstep in dirty torn up clothes and a large gash on my left cheek and that’s it. I don’t know who my parents are or even if they are alive somewhere. When I turned 11 Miss Stephanie let me stay in her home next door. Something I love more than anything is the Avengers. I watched the fight in New York on TV and was in awe of how they fought and worked together. But that was 3 years ago and there hasn’t been action sense. Part of my imagines what if I was Captain America’s daughter, us having the same name and all, but I know it’s just a fantasy. For now, I’ll just be with Miss Stephanie forever, no one will ever want to adopt a 14-year-old. That was until today. 

I ran to the kitchen and sure enough, there was a plate with my name on it. I heated it up in the microwave and started towards the bean bag chairs in the corner of the playroom. I only got one spoon full in my mouth before my name was called over the loudspeaker asking me to make my way over to the office. I groaned thinking this was going to be another one of Miss Stephanie’s lectures about oversleeping. I took my food and made my way to the office. I opened the door and almost passed out, sitting on the other side of Miss Stephanie’s desk was Nick Fury. 

“Molly, dear, this is Mr. Colby. He is going to take you to the man that adopted you,” she said with her usual smile.

“No, that’s Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD, head of the Avengers,” I said.

“I’ll explain everything in the car. Just go get your things Miss Rodgers, everything is fine,” he said.

I dropped my food on the floor and ran back next door and packed up everything, being careful not to damage any of my Avengers merch, and ran back. I hugged Miss Stephanie before getting into the car with Nick Fury. The minute he closed the door I asked the question that was burning my insides.

“Is Steve Rogers my father?” Mr. Fury looked at me in shock. “Come on I have to know.”

“Yes, Captain Rogers in your father. You and your mother were in a car accident 13 years ago today. Your mother died on impact, which is what everyone thought happened to you, only we didn’t find a body. Agent Guards, or Miss Stephanie as you know her, called my two days after telling me she found a baby meeting the description for Captain Rodgers’s daughter. Sure enough here you were,” He said.

“Ok, but that was 13 years ago. Why didn’t you return me to my father?” I asked.

“Because your father had so many distractions as it was. He had just woken up from the ice two years prior, then he married your mother, and then they had you. I didn’t think Captain Rodger could handle a newborn, the grief of his wife, and being the hero everyone needed him to be. I used my best judgment and left you with Agent Guards,” Mr. Fury said.

“So why come get me now?” I asked. 

“You’re older now, you can take care of yourself. I think Captain Rodgers deserves to know his daughter that I kept from him for the past 13 years,” Mr. Fury said.

“Does he know we are coming?” I asked.

“I left him a note,” he said. “Now can you please stop asking questions?”

I nodded, but I still had so many questions. I can’t believe the only thing keeping me from my father was Nick Fury. I can’t believe that I had a father. I decided trying to sleep would be the best option is I wanted to keep everything inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve’s POV  
I woke and headed to the kitchen to make my usual energy shake, only to find a note on the refrigerator door. 

Captain, I’m sorry I kept her from you but I thought it would be for the best. Molly never died in the crash, she’s been at an orphanage in New Jersey with one of our SHIELD agents. I’m bringing her home, I should be back around noon.   
Director Fury

WHAT! Fury has my daughter, the daughter I thought was dead for 13 years. Not only that but he has know where she was and that she was alive all this time. I turn to the clock and see that it's 9:30, I ran out of my apartment and drove as fast as I could to Stark Tower and knocked on Natasha’s door. 

“Hey Steve, what’s up?” she asked.

“Fury found Molly,” I said.

“Wait, your Molly?” she asked.

“Ya, apparently she has been alive all this tie at an orphanage in New Jersey,” I said.

“Why didn’t he tell you before now?” she asked.

“I don’t know, but she’s coming at noon today,” I said.

“Steve its 10 o’clock, what are you doing talking to me. You should be getting ready,” she said.

“I know, I was wondering if you could pick out a bed frame and mattress for me? I have a spare room at the apartment but nothing in it,” I asked.

“Ya, of course, no problem. Now get back to your apartment so you're there when she gets there,” she said and I nodded and ran back down to my car and the apartment. I straightened up the apartment hoping she would like it and then at 12 o’clock on the dot there was a knock on my apartment door. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Standing in front of me was the most beautiful little girl I had ever seen. She blonde hair and emerald eyes. She looked so much like her mother, I couldn’t believe it. 

“Hi, Mr. Rogers, um, I’m Molly,” she was stumbling over her words clearly nervous. I reached out and touched her cheek and smiled tears forming in my eyes.

“I can’t believe you're here,” I said and then hugged her tightly to my chest never wanting to let go.

“Mr. Rogers, dad, um you're squishing me,” she said. 

“Sorry,” I said and let go of her, “Come on inside.”


	3. Chapter 3

Molly’s POV

“So I know it's not much but now that you're here we can do some redecorating. I don’t have a bed yet for you but Natasha is getting that right now. But you can put your suitcase in there if you want,” he rambled off really fast.

“Natasha like Natasha Romanoff a.k.a Black Widow,” I said squealing at the end.

“You an Avengers fan,” he asked laughing.

“Ya, sorry, that is going to happen a lot until I get used to being Captain America’s daughter,” I said, my father got a glum look on his face. 

“I can’t believe Fury never told me about you,” he said quietly. I frowned myself and then walked over and hugged him.

“I’m here now dad, and I’m not going anywhere,” I said. 

He kissed the top of my head as the door opened revealing nonother then Natasha Romanoff.   
“Hey Nat, thanks for getting all that for me,” my father said letting go of me and hugging Natasha.

“No problem,” she said then turned to me, “And you must be Molly. Hi, I’m Natasha, but you can call me Nat.” 

She stuck out her hand for me to shake, instead of shaking it I just stood there in awe of my idol literally standing in front of me. 

“This is so weird,” I said aloud. Natasha and my dad laughed. 

“Let me guess you were an Avengers fan before all of this,” she smiled. All I did was nod, she brought me in for a hug and I think I squealed aloud on accident because they started laughing again.

There was a knock on the door and my dad opened it to reveal the moving people here to set up my bed. Dad went to help leaving Natasha and I alone. 

“I looked up to you a lot you know,” I said, breaking the silence. 

“Thank you, sweetie, maybe you can come to training with your dad and I tomorrow. See all the action,” she said. 

“Really? Cause that would be so cool,” I said smiling wide. 

“Alright,” Dad said coming you of the bedroom and clapping his hands together. “The bed is all set up. What do you say we go shopping for some other things?”

“Yeah, I think I’d like that,” I said and dad smiled at me. He thanked Natasha for her help and then we started to walk down to his car. 

“So tell me about yourself, your life, I want to know everything,” dad said as he put the car in drive.

“Um, my life hasn’t really been that interesting. Miss Stephanie was in charge of the orphanage that I was staying in and she told me that she found me in torn up close and a gash on my cheek. She also found a note attached to me with my name and birthday on it. I liked to read a lot and she would buy me books all the time, one after another. I watched a lot of kids come and go and just kind of wished for that, but now I know why it never happened. I really like the Avenger, like a lot.” 

“Oh ya, and who was your favorite?” 

“Black Widow,” I said with a small smiled and watched as my dad’s face grew to a pretend hurt expression placing his hand over his chest like he had been shot. “To a girl like me that grew up in an orphanage I loved that Black Widow was right there with all you boys and didn’t let anything faze her.”

“Alright, I’ll let it side. But who was your second favorite?” 

“You of course!”

“Good!” 

“Natasha had mentioned something about training tomorrow, saying that I could come possibly.”

“Do you want to come?”

“Dad, you are asking the ultimate Avengers fangirl if she wants to go and watch the Avengers train. Of course, I want to go!” 

“Alright Molly Rodger, your wish is my command.”


	4. Chapter 4

Steve’s POV

The next morning I woke up and decided to make some pancakes for Molly since it was our first official morning together. I had just gotten the batter mixed then I heard a yawn from behind me. I turned around to be greeted by my daughter's sweet face. 

“Good morning baby girl,” I said smiling.

“G’morning, what are you making,” she said sleepily walking over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist. I leaned down and kissed her head before responding.

“Pancakes, you like pancakes right?”

“Love them. Can I help?”

“Sure, do you like to cook?” I asked as I grabbed a skillet from the cupboard.

“Yeah, I guess, I used to help Miss Stephanie prepare meals for the other kids sometimes,” she said as she thoughtfully placed a circle of batter onto the hot skillet. I smiled at how focused she was. I also noticed how her nose was all scrunched up while she was focused, something that her mother used to do. 

“Quick, dad! I need you to flip them!” she said handing me the spatula. She watched me intently as I did so making sure I didn’t mess up her pancakes. “Thank you.” 

After she got those first pancakes out of the pan she went to put more in. As she was stirring it up some of the batter flew out and landed on my cheek. I chuckled softly as she sheepishly turned around and looked at me.

“Sorry dad,” she said.

“It’s ok, don’t worry about it. Can I see the bowl for a minute?” I asked with a mischievous grin. She nodded and handed me the bowl. I took the spoon and gently flicked it at her landing in a streak across her face. She opened her mouth in shock. I slowly set the bowl down on the counter making it free game.

“Oh it’s on,” she said and we got into an all out food fight with the pancake batter. The two of us were completely covered in batter when I heard the door open. I stopped at the sound and Molly ran right into me. Natasha came around the corner and busted out laughing. 

“You two look absolutely ridiculous,” she said in between laughs. Molly and I started laughing with her knowing full well we looked ridiculous walking around covered in pancake batter. 

“Anyway, I came here to tell you that Stark wants to start training in 2 hours. So get cleaned up. Molly can come use the shower in my room,” Nat said. Molly looked at me and I nodded giving her the ok to go with Natasha. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Molly’s POV

After we got ourselves and the kitchen cleaned up Natasha let us eat some bagels from her apartment and then we were off to the training facility. I marveled at all of the amazing equipment and at all the Avengers as they walked in. Dad introduced me to everyone before sending me up to the control room with Bruce.

“Molly, right?” Bruce asked as I walked in.

“That’s me,” I said.

“Feel free to stand by the window and watch. It doesn’t look like much right now but it will once I turn on the effects,” he said.

“Banner, we’re ready when you are,” Tony Stark’s voice boomed from the speakers in the room.  
“On it,” Bruce said. Then he pushed a button and the room changed completely to a scene similar to the NYC attack. 

“This is amazing! How do you make it look so real?” I said.

“SHIELD developed technology to simulate a mission type situation for the team. It’s mostly just special effects,” Bruce said pushed various buttons and levers to control the scene in the training room. 

“Amazing,” I whispered and watched my dad and the others train. 

“You want to help me out with some of it?” Bruce asked after about an hour into their training. 

“Yeah I’d love to,” I said and ran over to the control panel.

He explained to me what a couple of the buttons did and then he waited and told me what things to do at what time.

“Bring an alien over to Clint,” he said.

I pushed a button but instead of bringing an alien to him a laser gunshot at him. Luckily he moved out of the way in time and glared up to the control room and I dropped down behind the panel. 

“Bruce, how about we try and keep the laser guns to a minimum,” Clint yelled.

“Sorry,” Bruce said looking down at me, “I’ll be more careful.”

“My hand slipped?” I said but it came out more like a question.

“I got the controls from here,” he said.

“Yeah I think that’s for the best, sorry,” I said and he just laughed it off and went back to watching the training room.

Training lasted for a little over two hours, when they were finished we went to SHIELD common room were they agents and works ate lunch and got food ourselves. Dad introduced me to Maira Hill and a couple of other people before we sat down to eat. 

“Did you like watching training?” Dad asked.

“Yeah! It was so cool!” I said. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said and planted a kiss on the top of my head.


	5. Chapter 5

Molly's POV

I woke up to the sound of my dad’s footsteps in the kitchen. I sat up in bed and yawned then exited my room and entered the kitchen. 

“Good Morning,” I said.

Dad turned and smiled, “Sorry to wake you. I’m heading out for a run, you can go back to sleep if you want.”

“Can I tag along? I won’t run but I can just find somewhere to sit and read maybe?” I asked.

“Sure if you want. Can you be reading in 10 minutes?” he asked. I nodded and ran back to my room and got dressed and collect my book and headphones. I ran back out to meet my father who was waiting for me and we left together. 

When we got to the park I found a spot under a tree and watched the sun rise as my dad ran around the park. I’m not sure how much time had before a man came and sat down on the other side of the tree I was leaning against. I took my headphones out and heard my dad talking to the man that had sat down. I collected my things and walked around to the other side of the tree. 

“Ready to go dad?” I asked.

“She yours?” the man asked.

“I’m Molly,” I said and dad kissed my head.

“Sam Wilson,” the man said.

We all started to head away from the park when a black car pulled in front of us. The window rolled down and Natasha smiled at us and cracked a joke about my dad being a fossil. Dad and I waved goodbye to Sam and walked to Natasha.

“What’s up,” Dad asked.

“Mission,” she said.

“Can we stop at my apartment to drop Molly off?” he asked and Natasha nodded and I we got in. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dad’s been gone for a long time and I was starting to get paranoid about being in the apartment alone and then someone knocked on the door and I jumped. I slowly made my way to the door and looked through the peephole and breathed a sigh of relief. I opened the door and Sam Wilson smiled at me. 

“I know we just meet this morning but your father asked if I would keep you company and I thought why not. Can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure,” I said and stepped out of the way. “Thanks for coming.” 

We watched a couple movies, made dinner, and played some board games and before we knew it, it was 7:30 at night.

“I better get home. You going to be ok until your dad gets back?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be ok,” I said.

Sam got his coat and waved goodbye before leaving. I was another hour before the door opened and closed again and my dad walked through it. He looked worn down and ready to fall over with exhaustion. 

“Are you ok?” I asked running to hug him.

“Yeah, just tired. I love you baby girl,” he said.

“Love you too. You should go to sleep ok, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Ok, good night.”

“Night.”


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up this morning I was greeted with Tony Stark in my living room.

"Where's dad," I asked.

"Dealing with SHIELD stuff. I was waiting for you to wake up. You want to come to my place? This apartment has nothing to do in it," he said.

"Sure just let me get dressed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we got to Tony's mansion I stopped in the doorway of awe of how huge it was.

"Hey kid, you ok," he asked.

"I've just been in a house this big before," I said.

"Well you've never met a billionaire before and now you have. You want some breakfast? I've got pop tarts," he said walked into the middle of the house and I followed close behind him afraid to get lost in this house if I wasn't with him. We made it to the kitchen and he opened the cupboard and threw a pop tart at me.

"Thanks," I said timidly opening my pop tart.

He got a pop tart and stood on the other side of the island across from where I was sitting.

"We got this whole big house to ourselves because Pepper is out of town for some meetings. Got anything you want to do?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, "Can I see the Iron Man suit?" I asked excitedly.

"Finish your breakfast then I'll take you to the lab," he said and I ate that pop tart as fast as I could so we could go to the lab. Once finished Tony led me to the basement and all the lights were off.

"Tony, I can't see," I said.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded, "JARVIS, lights please."

"Of course, sir," a British voice came from nowhere and all the sudden the lights were on in the room, lighting up dozens of Iron Man suit, and tables with various screens and papers laid out on them.

"This is so cool," I said running over to admire one of the suits. I could hear Tony laughing behind me.

"I take it you were a big fan of the Avengers before you knew who your dad was?" Tony asked.

All I did was nod, I was too busy taking everything in to respond with words which just caused Tony to laugh again. Tony and I spent the rest of the day at his house playing games and he answered all of my questions about the suits and the team and just everything. By the end of the day, I felt like Tony and I had really bonded. Tony and I were playing Monopoly when I let out a yawn.

"Are you tired, Molly? I can take you back to your apartment if you need to sleep," Tony asked.

"Yeah, I think we should probably head back," I said starting to clean up the game.

When Tony and I got back to my apartment Dad was outside the door just getting home. I ran up and hugged him and dad thanked Tony for watching me before we went inside.

"I'm really sorry that I have to keep running off to do missions," Dad said once we were inside.

"It's ok, I understand. Captain America's gotta save the world," I said smiling.

"You want to sleep in my room tonight?" he asked and I nodded and the two of us got ready for bed. When we laid down I snuggled into his chest and he held me close. "I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too, Dad," I responded and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning and dad had already left for the day. I got up and walking into the living area assuming there would be someone there waiting for me but to my surprise, there was no one. I shrugged my shoulders, "Guess it's just me alone today," I said to myself.

After breakfast, I decided to just spend the day in bed reading.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BANG

I shot up out of bed when I heard the sound of a gun going off in the living area of the apartment. I ran out of my room to see what was going on. Director Fury was lying on the ground bleeding everywhere and a blonde woman was standing in the doorway with a gun.

"What's going on!" I yelled.

"Molly, thank goodness you're alright," dad said coming to hug me.

"What's going on?" I asked again.

"I need eyes on the shooter," the blonde woman yelled.

"On it, please make sure my daughter stays safe," dad said. He kissed the top of my head then ran out the window.

"What's going on?" I asked for the third time still waiting for a response.

"Everythings going to be alright. I'm going to call an ambulance and you will come with the director and I alright? You'll be safe there," the woman said.

"And who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Sharon, I'm a SHIELD agent," she said and then started talking on the phone.

When the ambulance arrived they said they could only have one person in the ambulance with then so Sharon and I drove behind them so that she could stay with me. When we arrived I saw Agent Hill and I ran to her thankful to see a familiar face.

"Where's your father?" she asked hugging me.

"I don't know, I don't know what's happening," I said, panic rising inside of me.

"It's alright Molly, I'm sure he will be here soon," she said.

As if on cue dad comes running into the hospital. When he saw me he scooped me up in his arms and apologized for everything trying to get me to calm down. Natasha came in too and we all stood watching the doctors work on Mr. Fury. I started to fall asleep in dad's arms when a loud beeping filled the room. I looked up and saw that Mr. Fury had flatlined. The doctors tried to revive him but they couldn't do anything to help, he was gone. I cried on dad's shoulder and I heard him talking to Natasha and then he started to walk away.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"Home sweetie," he said.

"Will we get to say goodbye to Mr. Fury?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, right now we are going to go home," he said and I nodded. He sat me down in the front seat of his car and drove home. Dad had me sleep in his bed again tonight afraid that I would have nightmares after everything that happened tonight and I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hits the pillow.

Steve's POV

I watched as Molly peacefully sleep and let out a sigh. With the winter soldier out for us, it wasn't safe for Molly here. I needed to find somewhere safe for her to be.

I got up out of the bed careful not to wake her up and looked in the kitchen drawn for the note Fury left me when he first brought Molly to me. I didn't know if this was the best option but I didn't have any other ideas. I needed to keep my daughter safe no matter the cost.

Molly's POV

The next day dad and I drove to the hospital and I walked into the room Mr. Fury was in. I looked at him for a minute.

"Thanks for bringing me back to my dad. I'm sorry we didn't get to know each other better," I said and then walked back out to the hallway where dad was.

"Ready to go," he asked and I nodded and we headed to the car.

As we got driving I noticed that we weren't going to the apartment I looked over at dad and he had no emotion on his face, he looked lost in thought. I decided not to question him, surely he knew what he was doing, instead, I turned the radio on and enjoyed the ride. That was until I realized something, I recognized where we were.

"Dad, we aren't going where I think we're going, right," I asked.

He didn't answer but I knew it had to be yes when he stopped right in front of the orphanage.

"I know what you're thinking Molly but this is what's best for you right now," he said.

"What's best for me?! You think what's best for me is to just abandon me here," I yelled.

"Molly, there are things going on at SHIELD that you don't understand I'm doing this to keep you safe. And I am not abandon ing you, once things are back to normal with SHIELD I'm coming right back for you," he said.

"Whatever," I said getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"I love you, Molly," he said but I didn't say anything back how could he do this to me.

I ran inside the orphanage and Stephanie was there to greet me and I cried in her arms.

"He will be back honey, I promise," she said.


	8. Chapter 8

"Molly? Do you want to come down and eat dinner with us?" Stephanie said entering my room.

It's been a week since my father dropped me off here and I haven't come out of my room at all. Stephanie has been bringing me food but I barely eat.

"Why would I? Nobody wants me anyway," I said.

"Molly Rogers there is no need to say things like that! Your father loves you and wanted you to be safe, that is why you're here not because he doesn't want you!" Stephanie said sternly.

"Just leave me alone, please," I said just above a whisper as tears streamed down my cheeks.

Steve's POV

I walked down the stairs at Sam's house. Things are not going well and this was the safest place for Natasha and I right now. Just as I sat down my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi Steve this is Stephanie," Stephanie said.

"Hi, sorry I haven't called sooner. How's Molly doing?"

"Not very good, that's why I called."

"What happened?! Is she hurt?!"

"No nothing like that she just hasn't come out of her room and she won't eat much and every time I talk to her she just keeps saying that no one wants her," Stephanie said and my heart broke.

"Can I talk to her?" I asked.

"Sure," she said. I heard a door open and then the line went quiet. I heard Stephanie calling Molly's name and my heart started to race. "Steve?"

"Yeah, I'm here. Is everything ok?" I asked.

"She's gone."

Molly's POV

When the door closed after Stephanie left I heard a lot of noise outside my window. I got up to look and as I did the window broke and a man with a metal arm came into my room.

"Who are you?" I asked backing away from him.

He didn't say anything, instead, he stuck his hand out for me to take.

"Who are you?" I asked a bit more stern.

"Take my hand and come with me or I'll kill you," he said in a deep breathy voice.

I shakily took his hand and he pulled me towards the window.

"Can you at least tell me where you're taking me," I asked.

"Don't ask questions," he said then threw me and himself out the window. I screamed as we fell down the side of the building onto a net that he must have set up before he broke through my window.

"I have the girl," he said when he was on the ground my arm firmly gripped in his hand. I would probably end up with a bruise there.

A van pulled up and he threw me into it before coming into the van behind me.

"Would you stop throwing me places!" I yelled.

"My apologies Molly," a man in the van said then he turned to the man with the metal arm, "Finish what we started."

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked the man in the van once we started moving.

"A girl of many questions I see," he said.

"I guess I just like to know what's going on around me," I snapped.

"Well then, why don't I answer them, right after you answer mine," he said.

"How about the other way around," I said.

"Fine, I'm Alexander Pierce. Why you're here is to answer my questions, is that understood?" He said.

"Sure, fire away," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Were you there the night Nick Fury was shot?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I was in the other room the whole time until the gunshot went off," I replied.

"So you didn't see anything?"

"No sir, I did not."

"Alright, fine. Where's your father?"

"I don't know. He left me at the orphanage a week ago and he's never come back or call or anything."

"So he abandoned you, just like that?"

"I guess, I don't know, he said it was to keep me safe."

The van stopped.

"Look out the window," he said.

I did as I was told. I looked out and saw my dad and Natasha fighting with the man with the metal arm. From the looks of it, dad and Natasha weren't doing good.

"Stop! Make that man stop! Please! Don't kill my dad! I just found him, I can't lose him! Not again!" I said as tears started to form in my eyes.

The van started moving again. The fight got further and further away until I couldn't see it anymore. I stayed silent in the corner hugging my knees to my chest.

"You see Molly. The Winter Soldier is going to kill your father or your father is going to tell us what we want to know. Now, honestly, I don't want to kill him. I want to know the information he's not telling, and you're going to help me get it," he said.

"How? How am I going to get it? You've got me trapped in a van!" I yelled.

"You're his daughter. Something happens to you, I get what I want," he said.

The van stopped again outside of SHIELD HQ. When the van door opened I was greeted by an agent putting me into handcuffs and taking me into the building around the back so no one would see me.


	9. Chapter 9

Steve's POV

Natasha, Sam, and I were continuing on the mission and we had one of the HYDRA agents up on a rooftop trying to get him to reveal what they had planned.

"If you don't hurry Rogers, your daughter will be the first to die," he said and I froze.

"What did you do to her!" I yelled grabbing him by the collar of his shirt.

"Easy there Captain. If I push this button your daughter dies," he said.

I let him go and Natasha looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sam, take him down," I said.

"Steve, what are you doing," Natasha asked.

"He was going to kill her Nat. They have Molly, we have to find her," I said.

"We might have to hold off on that," Natasha said and I followed her gaze to see the Winter Soldier walking down the street.

Molly's POV

The same man has been guarding me the whole time I've been kidnapped and he has been far from kind. My arms were covered in bruises from where he would grab me or throw me down in chairs or on the floor. And the skin on my wrist had been rubbed raw by the handcuffs that they never took off. I haven't gotten any food or water. The guard was currently putting me down a dark hallway and when we got to our destination he slammed me down in a metal chair. I would talk back and complain about how aggressive he was being with me but the put a shock pin on my shirt over my heart that could kill me if they wanted but also shocks me anytime I talk back.

Large doors opened in front of me and inside was the Winter Soldier. We were in this really big machine and he looked scared.

"The man on the bridge, I knew him," he said.

The guards ignored him and left the room including my guard so I decided to talk to the Winter Soldier.

"What man on the bridge?" I asked.

He looked at me and I could see the pain in his eyes.

"The soldier that they sent me to kill," he said.

I knew right away that he was talking about my dad and my heart started to race at the thought that he might have killed him.

"How do you know him? The soldier?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't know anything," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

Just as he started to answer I fell to the floor, hissing in pain as a shock went through my body. My guard and Alexander Pierce came into the room. There was an aggressive ringing in my ears causing me not to be able to hear as the guard dragged me from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve's POV

Natasha, Sam, and I are with Agent Hill and Fury coming up with a plan to override HYDRA.

"Sir, Pierce has my daughter we need away to find where she is and get her back before we can do any of this. I don't want her to get hurt," I said.

"Pierce is most likely using her as bait. So we need to be undercover to get her back," Hill said.

"Or she's a trap and we can find her after the mission," Fury said.

"She is my mission," I said.

"Well, Sam hasn't been seen in SHIELD before. Maybe he could find her," Natasha suggested trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"Do you approve Fury," I said not really caring about his opinion at this point. I was going to save my daughter and I didn't care who stood in my way.

"On one condition, it happens now. The real mission takes place tomorrow when the board arrives," Fury replied.

"Whatcha got Cap," Sam said.

"Call her, if you call her I can track it on my phone and we'll know where she is," I say.

He pulled out his phone and dialed her number and put it on speaker.

"Help me whoever you are help. I'm strapped at SHIELD headquarters in the counsel room. I'm handcuffed to the farthest table to the right. Please if you don't come soon they'll keep beating me and shocking me. If you don't come soon they'll kill me," a frantic and weak voice said over the line.

"We are coming Molly stay calm," Sam said.

"Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me, Molly, we'll be there soon," he said.

"Please," she shakingly said.

There was a scream from her then the call was disconnected.

"We have to get there and fast," I said.

Molly's POV

"Please," I said, then felt a shock through my body again and I screamed.

Someone ripped my phone out of my hand. Once my vision cleared up I saw the Winter Soldier there.

"Why are you doing this to me," I cried.

"Soldier report downstairs for your mission," I heard through his radio.

"Please, let me help you. Remember the man on the bridge? That's my dad I can help you remember who you are," I pleaded one last time I didn't know who he was but I knew we could figure it out.

"I can help myself," he said and crushed the phone with his metal arm.

With that, he turned around and walked straight out the door without another word.

I sat there for what felt like years when someone called out my name.

"Molly you in here," I recognized that it was Sam's voice and I sighed in relief.

"I'm here," I said as loud as I could.

Sam knelt down in front of me.

"Let's get you out of here," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

He messed with the handcuffs for a while before finally getting them off. He got them off and saw how bad my wrists were and gave me a look of sympathy. The ripped the shock pin off of my shirt.

"Can you walk?" he asked.

"I think so," I said and then we got up and I stumbled a bit.

"I just carry you, we got to leave in a hurry. Your dad and Natasha are in a van outside," he said and I nodded and let him pick me up and he ran down the hallway and outside without getting noticed. When we got outside a van pulled up to the door and Sam opened the door revealing my dad and Natasha.

"Dad?" I said and he reached out and grabbed me from Sam's arms and placed me in his lap. He hugged me tightly and I flinched from the many bruises on my body. Dad notice and immediately loosened his grip.

"Are you ok? What happened to you? I'm so sorry I wasn't there," he said and a tear fell from his eye.

"Alexander Pierce and the Winter Soldier came and kidnapped me from my room at Stephanie's and then they asked me about the night Mr. Fury died and seemed really disappointed when I told them I didn't know any of the details of what happened. Then they just dragged me around and hid me in the different places they went to. I haven't had any food or water and the guard wasn't nice at all," I said.

"I'm so sorry Molly, you never should have had to go through that," Dad said more tears streaming down his cheeks.

"But your safe now. Well get you taken care of when we get back to the safe house," Natasha said taking my hand and giving it a comforting squeeze.

I smiled at her appreciatively and then snuggled into my dad's chest, he kissed the top of my head apologizing again. Before long I fell asleep knowing I was safe again.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up the next day and had to remind myself where I was. When we arrived here yesterday I was really surprised to see that Mr. Fury was alive, I gave myself a mental note to ask about that later. My medics from SHIELD that are here checked me out and I had a couple of hairline fractures in both my wrists so I have them wrapped. They said that there was nothing else broken and that all my bruises and cuts should heal on their own. Dad didn't let me leave his side for a single second. He kept asking if I needed more to eat or if I was in any pain at all, not to mention how much water he made me drink. But I was grateful for it and grateful to just be back with him. I sat in the room while Mr. Fury briefed everyone on the mission that they were executing today so I knew that I was going to be stuck here.

There was a knock on my door before dad came inside the room I was in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked coming to sit on the bed with me.

"Better, when do you leave?" I asked.

"In a few hours. Don't worry about me, you just worry about getting back your strength," he said squeezing my shoulder.

"You know that Winter Solider guy?" I asked him and he nodded, "Well, one of the times that I saw him while I was captured he said that he knew you somehow. He seemed really confused and scared but they erased his memory. I thought that, today, maybe if you could get him to remember you again you could use that to your advantage because he seemed less violent."

"That really great information sweetheart, thank you," he said.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

"Yeah, his name Bucky he was my best friend before I went in the ice. We fought in the war together and I thought that he died but I guess HYDRA found him and turned him into a weapon," he said and a wave of sadness washed over his features.

"I'm sorry dad," I said.

"It's alright, like you said, maybe I can get him to remember," he said, "Come on, let go find you something to eat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Third Person POV

Molly ran into the hospital where her father was and ran straight to the front desk.

"Steve Rogers, I'm here to see Steve Rogers," she said completely out of breath.

"Do you have an adult with you?" the woman asked.

"She's with me," Sam said as he came running up behind her. That girl was just as fast as her father and Sam wasn't able to keep up.

"Right this way," the woman said and started walking down the hallway. Sam and Molly followed closely behind her. She stopped in front of a door and then opened it for the two before heading back to the front.

Inside was Steve Rogers laying in a hospital bed covered in cuts and bruises. Molly flew towards the car next to his bed and took her father's hand in hopes to some way comfort him. She stayed that way for the next week only eating when food was brought to her and Sam and Natasha could never convince her to actually come home with them to rest but she always insisted on staying at the hospital. She would crawl into his bed with him every night to get a few hours of sleep before not being able to sleep any longer afraid that she would be asleep when he woke up.

It was late at night and Sam was still there with Molly to make sure that she actually got some sleep. Just as Molly was getting ready for bed they hear a voice they had been waiting to hear for a week.

"On your left."

"Daddy!"

The End


End file.
